Estranged
by LokisChampion
Summary: I'm sorry, this is something I couldn't get out of my head, thanks to the ID channel. After being rescued by a police officer, Loki is taken to try and resume his life as if nothing happened. He soon grows close to Officer Rogers in ways he doesn't quite understand. As the trial approaches, their relationship turns into something essential. SheildFrost.
1. Torture

**All I know is, this is what happens when I watch the ID channel. I'm sorry…**

Loki sat in the corner of the cold room, sitting on concrete under his thin, frail body. His hands were cuffed behind his back as the sores and wounds from his father's abuse just wouldn't heal. He wore a pathetic excuse for a green V-neck and black jeans, now tattered. His feet were bare as his black hair fell in strands around his face, his eyes refusing to stay open in the dark room. He constantly watched the light under the doorway, waiting so he could be awake when his father returned.

Laufey was a nutcase. He was removed from his life early on, but he couldn't seem to take a hint. He was now in his late teens and Laufey had taken him from school, threatening him with a knife as he was shoved into the car and driven off somewhere. He didn't know where he was or how long it had been. Laufey had sexually abused his mother and now that was being vented on him as well as physical abuse. He tried really hard to cope, he had to survive for his brother, for his mother.

He couldn't let his crazy father win.

Just as he thought this, the door opened, revealing the monster in question. He smiled wickedly at his estranged son, closing the door behind him. The sight made Loki's skin crawl as he didn't dare move, but stared daggers at his father.

"Now, don't look at me like that." Laufey said softly, kneeling down in front of Loki. "I know you love me."

Loki remained silent, his eyes locked on his parent. He swallowed as he felt the fear slowly coursing through him.

"You don't want to lose those beautiful eyes, do you?" Laufey asked, his hand stroking Loki's clenched jaw. Loki closed his eyes, afraid of any pain he might feel. "Now be a good little boy…"

Laufey brought his fingers up to stroke Loki's lips as he felt tears fall down his cheeks. Loki kicked his father in the shin, opening his bloodshot eyes as he shivered at his father's cold fingers.

Suddenly, a stabbing pain came over Loki, a knife slicing into his side as he cringed, holding in his scream as he tried to squirm off the blade. The pain felt like fire burning bright as Loki finally screamed, Laufey jabbing it in farther before twisting it. Loki's knees hit Laufey's arm but only fueled the fire as Laufey pulled the knife out only to push it in again, closer to his ribs as Loki screamed in pain, crying harder.

Feeling like his son had had enough, he removed the blade and swiped his fingers over the bloody knife, taking the blood and rubbing it on Loki's shirt, over his heaving chest, painting a crude drawing of a bleeding heart.

Tossing the blade away, Laufey ran a hand into Loki's hair, along his face before kissing his hot forehead. When Loki jerked away, he broke his lips and punched Loki hard in the face, hearing the crack and gasp as Loki fell to the ground on his side.

His mouth agape, blood seeping from his ivory lips and nose, Laufey attempted to pull him back up. When Loki spit at his father, bloody saliva hitting his knee, he kicked Loki in the stomach, making his son double over, into this foot as the wind was knocked out of him.

Laufey hauled him up by his left arm, which had been previously injured and he relished in Loki's whimpers of pain. Just as Laufey would stomp hard on Loki's knee, a shot came from behind them and in the blink of an eye Laufey was crying and falling to the floor, clutching his leg.

Loki blinked at the white beam of light when he saw the man holster his gun and fly towards him, several other police officers flooding in to remove his injured father. The officer took Loki's jaw gently in his hands, merely ghosting his hand over it so Loki's puffy, tired eyes locked on his.

This officer had a black uniform on with a badge and nametag, this one read Rogers. His blond hair was combed over with a few pesky strands loosely hanging over his forehead. His tan skin was nice against the incredible blue of his eyes as he was built more like a soldier than a police officer.

"Thank you." Loki breathed as Rogers nodded his head, breathing hard as he held Loki to him. Loki could feel Rogers undoing the cuffs as his hands fell limp at his sides.

"You're going to be alright, I promise. He's gone now, he can't hurt you anymore." Rogers breathed in Loki's ear, who had now collapsed on Rogers, unable to move as he felt the exhaustion creeping in on him.

"Are you sure?" Loki breathed as Rogers locked his worried blue eyes with Loki's dark green ones.

"I need help! Send in paramedics!" Rogers called over his shoulder before returning his attention to a now sleeping Loki in his arms. All Loki knew was he was in good hands.

Maybe he could finally get some sleep.


	2. In a Day's Work

Rogers was riding in the ambulance alongside Loki, who was sleeping on a gurney, the paramedics doing all they could for the stab wounds on his side, the scrapes and whatever happened to his left shoulder. Rogers was now talking through his radio, with his other officers who were taking Laufey into the station, under arrest. His worried eyes drifted to Loki, who's eyes were fluttering open.

Loki slowly extended his fingers towards Rogers, who took his frail hand in his own when Loki fell asleep again. A few minutes later, they arrived at the hospital, where they hurriedly pushed him into the ER, Roger's removing his hand from Loki but watching the entire time until the doors blocked his vision.

His radio buzzed, and he answered it. "Can you get me Frigga Odinson's number?" His radio fuzzed, and he spoke into it. "It's an emergency." He said, becoming frustrated as he rubbed his forehead. When he got it, he typed it into his personal phone and stepped outside, waiting as it rang.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello, Mrs. Odinson?" Roger's asked. "This is Officer Rogers. I have your son, Loki, in the emergency room."

"Oh, thank the gods! You found him! I'll be down with Thor as soon as I can." She said, sounding truly relieved as she hung up without another word. From what Roger's understood, she had married Odin when she separated from Laufey, then gained complete custody of her sons. That was when Laufey abducted Loki, who had been missing for a week.

He paced the wall outside the hospital, answering his radio whenever it buzzed. "I'm going to stay at the hospital until I can see Loki." He said angrily.

About half an hour later, Bucky had straightened out the whole situation, granting Rogers the next few nights off so he could stay with Loki when Frigga and Thor arrived. Odin was deathly ill and had been bedridden to rest, so they got out of the car just Roger's walked into the hospital. They ran after him when Roger's asked a nurse if he could see Loki.

"I'm sorry, he's still in surgery. I'll take you up immediately when he's ready for visitors." She said, carrying a clipboard and smiling at the officer.

"Thank you." He said when he turned and bumped into Frigga. "Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am." He said.

"Please, where is my son?" She asked, and Roger's could swear he saw tears begin to swell in her eyes. He placed his hands on her arms.

"Loki is safe, ma'am. He's in surgery, getting patched up and given the attention he needs. I'll stay with you until I can see him for myself, if you'll permit it." He said. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around him tightly, catching him off guard.

"Thank you so much." She said and Thor clapped his shoulder. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"It's all in a day's work." Rogers said as Frigga released him and embraced Thor as she began crying. Rogers nodded and walked to get some coffee. Looking at the clock, it was already 11 P.M. Time to get ready for a long night.


	3. Identification

Rogers sat in the main waiting area of the hospital, hunched over with his elbows propped up on his knees, his uniform growing warm as he looked at the clock. 4 A.M. He sighed when a nurse came up to him, a weeping Frigg and a consoling Thor sitting beside her.

"He's being taken up to his room if you would like to go see him. I'm afraid he'll be sleeping for a little longer, however."

Frigga stood immediately when the surgeon came out and stood in front of Steve, who nodded when the surgeon waited until Frigga and Thor were in the elevator.

"The rape kit showed positive identification of Laufey." He said solemnly. Rogers nodded.

"Thank you." Rogers said.

"Is there anything else you needed?"

"Yes, actually." Rogers began. "Would it be alright if I got a copy of his records from this visit? Can you give me everything you observed in the wounds, any DNA evidence you found and everything you had to do for him?"

"Of course. What is this for?" The surgeon asked, turning so he stood sidelong to the police officer.

"A court case. To put Laufey behind bars for his crimes against his son."

The doctor nodded before Roger's phone rang. "Excuse me." Rogers said and the doctor went into the office, gathering records requested as Rogers stepped outside and answered his phone. "Hey, Bucky."

"Hey." His friend said.

"How's questioning going?" Steve asked.

"He confessed to physical abuse, abduction, but nothing sexual." His friend said.

"Well, we have a rape kit Loki consented to before he went under, along with a positive ID."

"That works." Bucky said quickly. "So, you'll be out for the next few days then."

"Thank you for that, by the way. I've asked the surgeon to send you copies of all the data they collected while Loki is hospitalized, which they are doing right now."

"Good. Anyways, I'll get going, we're booking said criminal. See you soon." Bucky said.

"Take care of yourself." Steve said before shutting his phone and making his way into the lobby. The nurse who took his family up took him into the elevator, riding up to the sixth floor.

"Room 623." She said as Rogers nodded and made his way to the room.

Upon entry, Frigg and Thor were on either side of his bed, Frigga still wiping tears from her face as she looked up at the officer, who walked to her side before laying his bloodshot blue eyes on Loki.

He had numerous stitches on his cheekbone where it had shattered, along with stitches holding together a hole in his left shoulder, some bandages over various scratches and burns. He was asleep with an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, various machines beeping steadily. His wound on his side was covered by his gown.

"I'm going to go home and change since I'm off duty. I'll make a coffee run if either of you want anything?" He whispered, worried of waking Loki.

"Frigga nodded, then looking to Thor. "I'll have a mocha, chocolate." She said.

"Black coffee, please." Thor said simply as they pulled up chairs to the bed. Steve nodded and walked out, back to the elevator. Pressing the Lobby button, he walked out to his police vehicle and headed home. tranged


	4. Time

As he changed from his uniform, hanging it up in his closet, he changed into a pair of brown trousers, a white tank top with a blue and white plaid shirt, buttoning it around himself before dressing in brown dress shoes.

Heading back out to his car, he drove to the nearest coffee shop, Cutter's Point. He drove up and ordered the necessary drinks and headed to the hospital. Soon after parking, he checked the clock. 5:30 A.M. Time was moving slowly as he walked into the hospital and immediately took residence in the elevator, he wondered if Loki had woken yet.

He knocked softly and walked in when Frigga opened the curtain, smiling when he handed her the coffee, soon taking Thor his drink when he took his own, tossing the carrier in the trash as they sat silently, watching Loki sleep, sipping their drinks.

Frigga looked tired, worried as she looked vacant behind her cup while Thor hadn't moved, still holding Loki's hand in his beside the bed, the warm sunlight beginning to show in the sky, painting the clouds an orange and pink mix as Steve walked to the window, staring out at the packed parking lot. He couldn't remember the last time he saw the hospital's parking lot empty, let alone half-empty.

In the stillness, they all turned their attention to the nurse walking in, headed for a computer hanging from a movable shelf on the wall. He smiled at Steve and the family before typing as quietly as he could.

"Still sleeping?" He asked.

"It seems so." Frigga said softly.

"He should wake soon." The nurse said, walking over and checking the machines before nodding. He backed out of the room slowly. "If you need anything, hit the button on the side of his bed." They all nodded as he left the room when the surgeon followed immediately. He motioned for Steve to follow him out in the hall, who did so.

"Is there something wrong?" Steve asked.

"We've sent the documents you've requested successfully." He said.

"Thank you." Steve said when the doctor extended his hand.

"Dr. Banner." He said as Steve shook his hand firmly. Just as they did this, Frigga came out and tapped on Steve's shoulder.

"He wants to see you." She said. Steve looked back to the doctor, who nodded and walked away. Steve walked into the room. Frigga took residence next to Thor as Steve walked to the other side of the bed.

"Hey." Steve said, genuinely relieved at seeing Loki. The oxygen mask had been removed when he was gone, he looked a little colored and his eyes didn't have many circles under them. His pale hand again extended towards Steve, who took it just as he had in the ambulance. "How are you doing?"

"Tired…" Loki breathed, followed by a chuckle from the company around him, small smiles. Steve absentmindedly stroked Loki's knuckles with his thumb before releasing his hand.

"Good." Steve said, straightening up as Frigga and Thor took his other hand in theirs.

"Laufey…" Loki attempted.

"Behind bars, awaiting trial." Steve said. "But don't worry about that, the trial isn't for a few more months. I just want you to get the rest you need." His eyes fell to Frigga. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" She nodded as they walked into the hall, Loki speaking with Thor softly.

"So, I want to bring him in for questioning after he's been home for at least a week, is that ok?" He asked.

"Why not now?" Frigga asked.

"I want him to recover, he's suffered significant injuries and I don't want the medication talking. Plus, I think it'll do him some good to spend time with his family before he's taken into that environment. It'll be better for him."

Frigga nodded. "Will you want him to testify at trial?"

Steve shook his head. "I don't want you worrying about that right now. What I want you to do is to take care of your son, ok? Promise?" He asked. Frigga nodded and he ushered her back inside, where Loki was falling back asleep slowly.


	5. Rain

Steve stood in the hospital room, staring outside the window at the rainy day greeting them. He had sent Frigga and Thor home to tend to Odin, and to just get some rest. Loki had been moved so he sat up a little in bed, sleeping soundly when he arrived early this morning. He stood with his arms crossed, wondering what Laufey did to this poor teen, why did he deserve that?

"It was in the rain."

Steve turned his head towards Loki's soft voice behind him. He simply remained silent when he heard Loki continue.

"At the neighborhood playground."

Steve swallowed before turning to face Loki, staring his green eyes right at his blue ones, bright with sleep, fresh. He inhaled as he walked to Loki's bedside, sitting on the chair. He watched Loki swallow, the thought of speaking this was hard.

"The first time he touched me." Loki said, exhaling as his eyes fell to Steve. "I've never told anyone that, not even mom."

Steve nodded, silent still.

"I was six. I fell and scraped my knee, I was hiding under the slide, crying in the deserted playground." Loki fiddled with the IV line going into his hand, tracing the tape holding it to his skin. "Then he crawled in and, um, pushed my pant leg up so he could see the scratch." Loki exhaled, his breathing shaky. "But his hand went higher than the scratch, up to my thigh." A tear fell down his cheek before he quickly wiped it away. "Then he touched me." Loki sighed, laying his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes and taking some deep breaths.

Steve swallowed, nodding and stayed beside Loki, who he knew was suffering inside and out.


	6. Questions

Steve stood outside the hospital, watching Loki get in the car with Frigga and Thor. He was due to go home today, so he was going to stop by the Police Department today. This was his last day off, so he was going to get caught up before he actually returned. Frigga closed the door when Loki got in and walked up to Steve, who straightened.

"So." Frigga began. "When will you be questioning us?" She asked.

"Well, I'm thinking of getting permission to question you in your home. If it will be better for all of you." Steve said as she nodded. "And it will still be about a week yet, maybe. I'll give you a call with the details, either that or stop by for a visit, just to see how he's doing."

"No, that would be great. Stop by, I'll make you dinner." Frigga said with a smile. "It is the least I can do for getting my son into safe hands again."

"Ok. Well, I'll let you go so you can get home as a family again." Steve said, walking to his cruiser. She got in the car and drove off when he sat in his own cruiser and drove to the PD.

When Steve parked in the lot, he got out and walked in, immediately greeted by Bucky.

"Hey." Bucky said. "Coming back already?"

"Not quite." Steve replied with a smile. "I hope things didn't fall apart while I was gone."

"Naw, I've got it under control." Bucky said.

"So, how did the questioning go?" Steve asked.

"Like I said, he confessed to half of it, but it seems too easy."

"I agree." Steve said. "Do we have a trial date yet?"

"At this point, it's not until at least 5 months out. And it might change still."

"Right." Steve said. "You've looked over Loki's medical records pertaining to that night?"

"We all have. It's damn good evidence, too." Bucky said, nodding his head. "Hopefully it'll help put him away."

"My thoughts exactly." Steve said.

"When are you questioning him? Are you doing the family as well?"

"My idea is about a week maybe, in the home."

Bucky nodded, walking him to the Police Chief's office. Knocking, Steve straightened when Officer Howlett answered, smoking a cigar.

"Yes?" Howlett asked.

"Can I question Loki and his family in their home? Addressing the court case?" Steve asked.

"If it gets better results than here, yes. Now get out, enjoy your last day off before I'm forced to call you in early." Howlett said with a smirk before closing the door again. Bucky walked Steve to the door.

"Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow." Bucky said, standing and making a mock salute for Rogers, who did the same as they departed with smiles.


	7. Burglars

"Rogers, Barnes, there's been a robbery down on 5th. Get on it." Howlett said through their radios. Steve and Bucky ran into Steve's cruiser, got in and turned the ignition. Starting his siren, Steve screeched out of the parking lot, flying into the street as all the cars pulled to the side of the road.

In their black uniforms, their badges shining in the hot summer sun, they drove with the windows down, their radios chirping from other officers getting on other calls. Today proved to be busy, a few burglaries, breaking and entering and one hostage situation booked most of the cruisers all day.

"Left here." Bucky said as Steve took it, cars stopped and pulled over as much as they could at the light, giving off a siren as well, when they pulled up onto the corner of 5th. Steve saw the burglars running away from them, money falling out of their pockets as they pushed themselves.

Steve floored it as he gained on them rapidly, screeching to a halt in front of them, cutting them off as Bucky got out, his gun pointed at them.

"Get on the ground! Now!" Bucky hollered, Steve putting the vehicle in park, taking his gun out also and assisting Bucky. The criminals had easily complied as Steve bent over one, cuffing him as Bucky did the same to the other. Hoisting them to their feet, they pushed the criminals into the back of the car.

"Got 'em." Bucky said into the radio when they drove back to the Department. Steve heard some of Howlett's praise of them as his mind drifted to Loki. He wondered what he was doing right about now. He rolled up his windows and started the air conditioning, concentrating on the drive back with surprisingly quiet passengers.


	8. Tea

Loki sat at home, reading a book when a knock came to the door. Visibly, he flinched at the sound, Frigga watching him from behind the kitchen counter when she walked to it. Loki seemed to cower under the blanket he was wrapped in, his green sweater hanging over his lean frame and his black hair trimmed a little, so it wouldn't curl as much down his shoulders, but still enough to have a small one.

He lifted the book up to his face, covering his shaking mouth as Frigga opened the door, revealing Rogers in his uniform, a smile on his face as she pulled him aside, speaking in hushed voices, blocked from Loki by the fireplace softly crackling.

"How's he been?" Rogers asked.

Frigga shook her head. "You should have seen him when you just knocked."

Rogers watched her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He'll get better. It all comes in time."

She nodded and they walked into the living room, Rogers sitting on the couch opposite Loki. Rogers swallowed as Frigga sat beside him, Thor soon joining them.

"Loki, I'm here to question you about what happened during your captivity with Laufey. Do you want your family present when you speak with me?" Rogers asked, routine as he set up a recorder on the coffee table.

"No." Loki said, barely audible as Rogers nodded.

"Do you want to speak with me first or last?" Rogers asked.

"Yes." Loki said, looking to Frigga and Thor, who nodded and walked upstairs, to stay with Odin until Steve went up and retrieved them for their portion of the questioning.

"Ok, Loki." Rogers said, sighing before looking at his victim. Loki looked a little better, but his clothes appeared to sag over his body, making him look weak, small. His hands held a cup of steaming tea as he took a sip, watching Rogers watch him. "Can you tell me about your childhood with Laufey? What was he like around the house?"

Loki swallowed his tea. "He was nice when visitors came, but alone, that was a different story." He said. "He was mean to mother, constantly abusing her sexually, calling her names. I won't say what words, but he soon did the sexual abuse daily. He never hit her, but his words cut through her like a knife."

Rogers nodded. "Can you tell me when he started moving his abuse to you?"

"He started that after he and mother divorced, so I was around five, I believe."

"When would he abuse you?"

Loki sighed. "For a little while, they had joint custody of me, so every weekend I would go see him, but it started only on Sundays first, than escalated to the entire weekend. First it was verbal, then physical. It didn't grow sexual until I turned six."

Rogers watched as Loki tried to cling to his composure. He took another sip of his tea. "What did you endure?" Rogers asked quietly.

Loki inhaled. "First, he called me names, horrible names. He would then beat me if I didn't pay attention to him. Sometimes, after he would take me out to lunch, he would kick me and punch me for not being kind, even when I showed him the utmost kindness I chose to offer. In my youth, I never said a bad thing to him, not a single word. Everything was good. That carried on until I turned six, the first incident when he touched me was in the playground, as I said in the hospital."

"When did all the abuse mingle together?" Rogers questioned.

"When I turned thirteen. They still had joint custody, so he would pick me up from school sometimes if mother was unable, at that time we couldn't afford a babysitter. Sometimes, after I got done with homework, he would hit me. The physical abuse escalated to where he would burn out his cigarette butts on my arms, leading to my phase of long sleeved apparel in school. He got more sexual as time grew on. But it was worse when mother was winning in the custody battle. When we could see each other once a week, he would, um…"

Loki trailed off on this, and Rogers knew it was hard. He could see the water in his eyes, tears ready to fall. Loki looked down to his tea, his hair falling into his face as the tears fell, his lips quivering. His fingers were shaking around his cup, but he spoke in a small voice.

"That's when he touched me, a lot more than ever." Wiping some tears away, Rogers wanted to go and embrace him, but he knew it wasn't in the cards at that moment. "He would do oral a lot too." He sniffled, and Rogers gave him a tissue. "I just, I look back on it and I wonder why I didn't say anything…"

"Loki, that's what I'm here for. I'm going to put your father behind bars for what he did to you. I'm going to make it so he can't do it again."

Loki's watery eyes met Roger's blue ones as he nodded and cried, letting go of his resolve to crumble in front of the officer who he'd grown so comfortable around.


	9. First Day

Loki lay in his bed, staring out at the curtained window to the left of his bed, his back facing his bedroom door. It was early in the morning, nearly 5:30 A.M. He had woken from a nightmare, but he didn't want to trouble his family with it. And when he had a nightmare with Laufey, well, it never went his way. Shuddering, he tried to push the images from his mind, closing his eyes and slightly burying his face in his pillow when he heard a small knock on his door.

"Loki, honey?" Frigga asked, Loki turned his head slightly towards the small sound. "Are you going to school today?"

Loki blinked a few times, thinking it over. "I may as well." He finally said in a hoarse voice as he slowly sat up in bed.

"Alright, I'll make breakfast." She said with a smile as she closed the door behind her, leaving Loki alone in his quiet room. Pushing his green comforter from his legs, he walked into his bathroom, turning on a hot shower, wondering how he would face his first day back.

After he dressed in black jeans and a green long sleeved shirt, he took his black poufy vest downstairs and stopped at the smell of eggs and bacon. Smiling softly, he walked to the bar and sat down beside his brother, Thor, who poured himself and Loki a cup of orange juice.

"Are you ready to go back? You can take a few days off." Frigga asked as they ate together.

"I can't hide anymore." Was his simple reply as they ate in silence, Thor finishing first as he went to retrieve his keys and jacket, backpack in hand. Loki soon joined him as they walked out to his car, beginning the short drive back to school. The last place Loki was seen with him.

This was going to be a hard day yet.

Loki fuzzed out in his first three periods, only paying attention to the whispers in the halls as he walked through them, everyone giving him a wide birth. He found himself wondering when he would see Rogers again as he sat down for science, his teacher, Mr. Parker, gearing up for a unit in Biology that he couldn't remember.

During this period, he again didn't pay attention when a faint throbbing settled itself in the stitches on his side where his father had stabbed him. Instantly, images and sensations shattered his mind and body. His father keeping him blindfolded one day to lay prey to his sexual games when another was able to see and in pain from his father's physical blows.

"Now, can anyone tell me what the dynamic is with a predator?" Mr. Parker asked, who looked to Loki. He gave off a deer in the headlights look as his teacher laid eyes on him, and Loki felt obligated to answer, as all the students were watching him too.

"I was the prey…" Loki breathed before gathering his books, stuffing them in his bag and running out of class. Standing in front of his locker, he leaned his back on the cold surface, his body trembling as he fought the images surfacing behind his closed, leaking eyes. He slid down the locker so he was sitting on the ground, his forehead resting on his knees as he cried, shaking violently as it was silent, stifled so it wouldn't echo throughout the school.


	10. Alarms

Loki stared at the little red box on the school wall. He wasn't really sure of what he was doing, but he knew he had to touch it. He had to stop his father's screaming voice in his head, he had to get rid of those visions flashing in front of his eyes.

_Good boy…_

_ Daddy's home…_

_ Don't cry, son…_

_ Ready for today's fun?_

_ Come to me…_

_ I know you love me…_

Loki wasn't thinking rationally. He walked up to the box and pulled the white bar down. Instantly, he screamed as the blaring alarm screamed through his ears, jumping as his hands covered his ears, his eyes closing as he panicked. Instantly, he ran through the empty hallways into the abandoned science classroom, sitting behind the desk, his head in his hands as he shook.

"Unit 212, a fire alarm has been pulled at the high school." Roger's radio fuzzed as he got in his cruiser, turned the siren on and shot through the streets, towards the school.

He pulled into the parking lot to find the students all lined up on the field. When a teacher waved him over, he jogged to her. She held a clipboard.

"Officer, one student is still inside. No fire has been seen." She said, frantic.

"Calm down, I'll find him." Rogers said. "Did anybody see him?"

"I think I saw him running into the science classroom." A girl told him and Rogers nodded, running into the school, the alarm had just been shut down. As he walked through the deserted halls, stopped at the science hallway, looking into one of the doors and seeing his person.

He gently pushed the door open, walking quietly into the classroom towards the sniffling Loki, who looked up slightly.

"Loki, why did you pull the fire alarm?" Steve asked softly, standing right in front of Loki.

Loki wiped his tears off on his sweatshirt sleeve. "You have to believe me, Steve, I didn't do it on purpose." Loki sobbed and Steve knelt down beside him, watching. "I just did it to stop him from talking to me like that…"

Steve inhaled before placing his hand on Loki's shoulder.

"He can't hurt you anymore." Rogers said, watching Loki's bloodshot, wet eyes watch him as he cried harder. Instinctively, Rogers leaned in and took the shaking teen into his arms, trying to let someone hold him. "It's alright, you're safe now."

Rogers only held him closer as his sobs shook his body violently, the tears staining the front of his black uniform as he buried his raven head into Steve's chest. Steve rested his chin on Loki's head as he gently rocked them back and forth, silencing his radio so they wouldn't get disturbed.


	11. Midnight

It had been about two weeks since Loki's accident by pulling the school's fire alarm and now Steve was sitting at his desk in the Police Department, wondering how he was doing. He was reading a file about Laufey, quickly reading over all the offences he had pulled on his wife, and then transferred to Loki.

It made Steve sick.

He kept himself from crumpling the file in his hands, tossing it into the trash. Looking to the clock, he was surprised that it read 10 P.M. Standing, he took his keys from his pocket and walked out to his cruiser, stopping momentarily to stare up at the dark, raining sky.

Sighing, he walked to his car, turned the keys and backed out of the near abandoned parking lot. Loki keeping a constant hold on his mind, he tried to concentrate on the drive home.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator asked into the receiver.

"Please, my son has run away!" The woman on the other end sounded flustered. "He was here when he went to bed, but now, he's not here! I don't know where he could be, please, you have to help me!"

"Ma'am, calm down, ok? I'm sending out a unit right now." The operator said in a soothing tone. She listened as the woman on the other end seemed to take some deep breaths.

"Please, I don't, I don't think we can do this anymore…" She sounded like she was crying as the operator gave her some space when the woman suddenly spoke. "Wait, send Rogers! He'll know where my son is!"

"Ok, I'll get Officer Rogers on the phone, ok?" The woman started crying as the operator established a second phone line.

When Steve heard his phone ringing, he turned it on. "Officer Rogers." He answered.

"There's a woman who called saying her son ran away. She asked for you specifically to look for him. She said you would know where to find him?" She asked.

"Ok." Steve said before thinking. Where would Loki be? At midnight, it was still fairly hot outside, but the rain was just a downpour. He got a realization as he spoke into the phone.

"I know where he is. Tell the woman that I'm going to find him right now." He hung up the phone and turned on his lights, not that there was need for them as the blue and red radiated off the drops of water as he sped off towards the neighborhood park.

About fifteen minutes later, Rogers pulled up to the park, facing the slide. His headlights were pointed on a person, slumped over, head on his knees. He appeared to be drenched in water, his feet bare on the bark as his pajama pants and green sweatshirt now offered no protection from the water.

Steve put the car in park, simply sitting there for a few quiet moments, watching Loki. He then got out and walked to his trunk, popping it open to retrieve a big, orange raincoat. Closing the trunk, he walked with the item to Loki, sitting on the bench next to the slide before draping the raincoat over Loki's shaking shoulders.

When Loki's tired eyes met Roger's face, he smiled softly as Loki only stared. He sat up a little, propping his elbows on his knees before speaking.

"He was in my nightmares." Loki shook his head. "All over me, and I…" He broke into sobs again, Roger's put an arm around his shoulders. "I can't go home, I can't sleep in that room. The comforter was so much like his. I don't know how much longer I can take this…"

Loki leaned into Rogers, who only held him a little tighter.

"It's going to take however long it has to." Rogers said as Loki wiped some tears away with rainwater on his fingers. "I have to take you home, your mother's worried about you."

"I can't go home." Loki said softly. "Not now."

"Well, let's at least get you into the car, warming up. Alright?" Steve asked as Loki nodded softly, standing as Steve led him to the passenger side, opening the door as Loki sat down. Steve leaned over his lap and turned the heat all the way up.

"I'm going to give your mom a call and see what she wants, ok? I'll be right here." Rogers said before Loki gingerly took his hand and squeezed it softly before Steve leaned out of the car and closed the door softly. He dialed Frigga's number on his phone and waited as it rang, at this point, he didn't care that he was getting drenched.

"Hello?" Frigga's sobbing voiced asked.

"It's Steve." He said. "I've got Loki in the cruiser."

"Oh, thank you so much! Can you bring him home?" She asked, he heard her sniffling a little.

"That's just the problem. He doesn't want to go home just yet." Steve said, ducking his head as some water streamed down the center of his nose, dripping off the end.

"Oh, Loki…" She said. "Well, what would you do?"

"If you want, I can take him home with me." He said, feeling a little awkward for asking the question, but if it had to be done. "Does he have any other family in the area?"

"Only Laufey's side, and I suspect he won't go near any of them." Frigga said softly. "If taking him home with you is best, I feel comfortable with it."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"Keep him home from school." Frigga added.

"Ok. I'll drop him off sometime tomorrow, ok? I'll give you a call ahead of time."

"Thank you, Steve." She said, sounding exhausted.

"Ok, now go back to sleep if you can. I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright, goodbye." She said, hanging up quickly as Steve closed his phone, walking around the hood of the cruiser to the driver's side, getting in and backing up, turning off his flashing lights.

They didn't speak on the drive back, Loki steadily nodding off much to Steve's relief. When they pulled up to his house, he cut the engine and got out, opening Loki's door and rousing him long enough to get into the house. When they did, Steve gave Loki a little bit of warm tea, rousing him further as he gave Loki some of his sleepwear to change into.

Once he changed, Steve put his clothes in the dryer before ushering Loki into the guest bedroom.

"I'm going to change. Be right back." Steve said before walking to his room, changing into some sweats and a tank top before toweling his hair and heading back into Loki's room. Once he was there, he shut the door when Loki surprised him. He walked right up to Steve, wrapped his arms around him and simply leaned on him.

"You're safe." Steve said, wrapping his arms around the fragile teen. He laid his cheek on Loki's head as they stood silent for a few moments.

When Loki stirred beneath him, he looked down at those green eyes looking up at him. In the next moment, Loki leaned up and kissed Steve's lips softly. When they released, Steve missed the sensation when Loki's voice replaced it.

"I know." With a small smile, Loki released Steve and curled up in bed, Steve tucking him in under the white comforter before kissing Loki's forehead fleetingly. He then fled the room quickly before closing the door to his own room.

Sitting on the bed, he sighed, placing his head in his hands, running his hands through his damp air.

"What the hell are you doing, Rogers?" He asked himself, cursing under his breath.


	12. To Know

Steve woke ungodly early the next morning, looking at the red numbers on his clock, it read 2 A.M. Trying to get back to sleep, he lay in bed for a while, but to no avail. Rubbing his face in his hands, he got up and dressed in a pair of shorts, a shirt and sneakers. Putting his ear buds in, he checked on Loki once before leaving. Noting that he was sound asleep, he walked out and ran at least 40 laps around his small neighborhood.

When he returned home, he got in the shower, checking again on Loki before stepping in. As the hot water ran down his body, he kept remembering the kiss. Yes, he felt something when it happened, but he wasn't sure he was supposed to. First, it could be taken horribly if it was ever discovered, and they would certainly be ripped apart if they ever decided to act on it. But could he? Could he really risk another bad spot for Loki to endure through his lifetime if it did so sour?

He still didn't understand why he felt for Loki when their lips met.

Shaking his head, he pounded his fist on the slick tile, head down as his eyes closed, teeth bared. Once he got out and changed into some jeans and a grey V-neck, he walked into the kitchen and prepared himself some eggs and bacon, not hearing Loki sit on the barstool a few minutes later. Steve turned and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Oh, hey. I didn't wake you, did I?" Steve asked, getting some plates. Loki wore his clothes from the previous night he had lent him and his hair looked a little messy. He looked rested otherwise, and didn't seem to be showing any signs of catching a cold from his long spell in the rain last night.

"No, you didn't." Loki replied simply as he began to eat his eggs.

"Good." Steve said before taking a few bites of food. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than expected." Loki said. "No nightmares."

"That's a start." Steve said, smiling sheepishly at Loki, who returned it before Loki spoke.

"Look, about the kiss, I shouldn't have done it." Loki said, rubbing his forehead. "It was ill timed, poorly done, and not right."

"Loki, everyone grieves differently. It would only be logical for you to turn to some type of affection from another person, so it's ok." Steve said, setting his fork down. "If I'm said person, I'm ok with it."

Loki hesitated. "Really?" Loki asked softly.

"There could be some, problems though." Steve said tentatively. "If we did carry on with his relationship, some could consider it fine while others might consider it…" He didn't want to say the word.

"Rape?" Loki asked, making Steve flinch.

"Sadly, yes. Since your underage and whatnot, it might not be taken lightly."

Loki nodded, finishing his breakfast. Steve leaned on the counter on his forearms, watching him intently. "So, would we go public with it?" Loki asked.

"I don't know." Steve said, clearly at a standstill with how to deal with the situation.

"Well, I'm going to shower, then." Loki said.

"Your clothes are on the bathroom counter." Steve said after him as Loki nodded and closed the bathroom door in the guest room.

Steve took a few deep breaths, puckering his lips in agitation as he ran a hand through his hair, walking to the leather armchair in the living room, taking out a book about World War 1. Once he was in the middle of an interesting sentence, his cell phone rang.

"Officer Rogers." He said automatically.

"Hi, Steve, it's Frigga."

"Hi. What can I do for you?" He asked, closing his book in his lap and leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Can you keep Loki today until about 5? I have to take Odin to the doctor." She said.

"Sure I can." Steve said.

"How was he?" She asked. "Not too frightening?"

"No, he was fine. Went right to bed after a change of clothes." He said, suddenly remembering the kiss, feeling it almost instantly.

"That's good. Well, I have to go. Thanks for keeping him on such short notice." She said.

"No, it's no trouble at all, ma'am." He said. "Take care, bye."

"Bye." She said and he hung up, standing and pacing the room for a few minutes, battling with his mind of why he felt for Loki and why he wouldn't. He formed such a connection with him under the circumstances of his rescue, why wouldn't he feel for him? But he couldn't, it didn't feel correct, let along right. But if Loki was ok with it, as he said, was it ok?

At that moment, Steve turned and saw Loki standing there, in his clothes and his hair freshly dried. He gazed at Steve, his green eyes looking as if he knew what Steve was grappling with. Walking forward, placing his hands on Steve's warm chest, Loki flicked his eyes from Steve's to his lips, then closed the distance, kissing him softly.

The kisses made Steve warm, the feeling of pure love engulfing his body as he went still under Loki's touch. His eyes closed, he inhaled Loki's minty scent, feeling himself trembling as they separated. Loki gazed into his eyes.

"Let them judge." He said. "I love you."

Steve let his abandon go at that moment, kissing Loki with a sweet, gentle vengeance as he wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, Loki's sliding down his chest then back up to rest on his shoulders. They kissed for some time, truly letting each other know that it was what they wanted.


	13. Breaking

Steve sat in his office at the Police Station when Howlett burst through his door, making him jump along with everything he had on his desk and the awards hanging on his walls.

"Sir?" Steve asked, looking up at his Commanding Officer.

"We've just got a call from the school. They say Loki's barricaded himself in one of the classrooms after an inappropriate outburst from one of his classmates. His mother's requested you help him in person."

Steve practically jumped out of his seat and ran out the door, into his police car and drove, sirens blaring towards the school. Time had passed rather quickly, it had been nearly a month without seeing Loki, let alone an incident occurring, so he was a little worried, probably more so than he should be about this.

As he pulled into the parking lot and parked on the fire emergency curb, he got out and approached the Principle.

"Room 301, the school has been evacuated." Was all he could say as Steve ran through the doors and headed up the stairs. Once he arrived at the appointed room, he stopped outside the door, taking in everything he could in an instant. Loki had flipped some tables over, threw books across the room and now he was pounding on a textbook flat on a table as Steve cautiously opened the door, drawing his shockingly red, bloodshot green eyes to him, leaking tears down his cheeks.

"They have no right to say what they did!" Loki hollered as Steve closed the door. "Do you want to hear it?!"

Steve swallowed, shocked by Loki being so disheveled.

"They said that I voluntarily slept with my father! That monster!" He screamed before throwing the book across the classroom before his hands embedded in his messy hair. "They said I'm a whore who indulges in incest! They said it to my face, Steve!" He hollered, his breathing coming uneasily and in gasps as he sobbed.

Steve walked around the tables slowly, not wanting to push him through this.

"They have no right sticking their nose into my business." Loki said softly before he screamed, making Steve flinch slightly. "They don't know what pictures they bring into my head when they speak about him!" He racked a hand through his hair. "They don't know what memories surface when they speak his name! They call it for what it wasn't, well, I'll tell you what it was." He said, watching Steve walk towards him before he screamed at the top of his lungs. "IT WAS RAPE, DAMN IT!"

Steve watched in horror as Loki slumped to his knees, his head in his hands. He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach as he sank to his knees, his arms taking Loki into a shaky embrace. He felt sick at the realization of truly everything Loki had been holding in all this time, hearing the torment in his voice of the trauma he'd endured. To finally hear it now, only six months before the trial, it made Steve's heart cold. Loki was beginning to break.

"I don't know how much longer I can stand this." Loki sobbed into Steve's shoulder.

"Don't talk like that, alright?" Steve said in his ear.

"Why not?" Loki whispered.

Steve pulled back so he was looking Loki in the eyes, wiping his tears from his cheeks.

"Because you have me." Steve said, a small smile forming on his lips as Loki leaned in the kissed him gently before he hugged him again, crying on his shoulder. Roger's shushed him consolingly, held the back of his head while rocking back and forth softly, waiting for however long it took to calm him down.


End file.
